


Cena Familiar

by snapebatch



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, Family Dinners, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet the Family, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, cannibals in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: Lord Voldemort termina conociendo a los padres de su pareja, y, bueno, ¿quién se cree él para juzgarlos?Y tal vez, y sólo tal vez, debería ir con más precaución cuando crea que es divertido enojar a su chico.





	Cena Familiar

Lord Voldemort era un mago poderoso. Era el dueño y señor de Gran Bretaña mágica, su ejército era uno de los mejores que cualquier mago podría desear jamás, y era un hombre totalmente respetado y temido por aquellos quienes desean su descenso. Voldemort ansiaba más, por supuesto, tan insaciable como siempre fue, pero todo tomaba su tiempo, y él lo sabía; tenía paciencia, por suerte, ya que de lo contrario, aquél viejo sabiondo y su ejército de luciérnagas lo hubiera derrotado sin siquiera comenzar la verdadera guerra.

Hubo una profecía, hace dieciocho años. Un niño vendrá al mundo con el poder de derrotarlo. Severus Snape le informó que el viejo Dumbledore creía que él iría tras la familia del niño y los asesinaría a todos por una profecía que tal vez ni siquiera era correcta.

¿Y arriesgar años y años de trabajo bien planificado y organizado? ¿Por un maldito niño no-nato?

Voldemort había reído internamente; aunque, no tan sorprendido como sus perros creían que estaría, sólo había resoplado una pequeña burla cuando se enteró que dos familias que _coincidían _con la _oh tan temida_ profecía habían sido atacadas en Halloween. Los Longbottom y los Potter. Dumbledore era tan básico como un simple gusano que se arrastra por la tierra esperando morir. Los Longbottom habían sido _cruciados_ hasta la locura, su descendencia terminando con la _temible_ (de verdad, la mujer era un fiera) Señora Longbottom. Los Potter habían terminado muertos, y el niño había sobrevivido a... ¿a qué? Voldemort no lo creía, pero al parecer el niño era un _horrocrux __suyo_.

_Joder__, si fuera tan fácil crear un horrocrux_. Él ni siquiera había estado allí cuando lo creó, así que al parecer era muchísimo más poderoso que hasta lo que él mismo creía.

La locura de Dumbledore y su sed de asesinarlo lo habían llevado a medidas impensables, pero Voldemort no era un _Lord _por nada. Él veía absolutamente todo venir de cualquier lugar o ser vivo. _Nunca _era tomado desprevenido, y eso lo hacía _más._

Eso fue realmente lo último que escuchó de Harry James Potter, quién era identificable por una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente y sus ojos tan verdes como el mismo brillo que la maldición asesina.

Hasta que, por azares de la vida, hace tres años un sonriente Hufflepuff se había acercado a él, a _Lord Voldemort_, en medio de uno de sus tantos ataques para mantener a sus perros contentos y para molestar un poco al viejo Dumby, y había _pedido _unirse a él y a sus filas, sólo porque estaba _aburrid_o.

Voldemort hubiese asesinado a cualquier estúpido que se creía lo suficientemente confiado de sí mismo como para siquiera _entrometerse_en sus ataques o lo hubiese mirado a los ojos sonriendo tan tranquilamente. ¿Quién demonios se creía? Y, él realmente iba a asesinarlo, hasta que lo vio.

_Oh, bromas del destin_o.

Harry James Potter había sido el estúpido que se creía lo suficientemente confiado de sí mismo como para entrometerse en uno de sus ataques, para mirarlo a los ojos sonriendo tranquilamente y, en general, metiéndose en su maldita vida como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Y Lord Voldemort supo que, después de tantas décadas, su final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

***

Y entonces, allí estaba él, manteniendo su traje de persona de veintisiete años mientras acomodaba la servilleta de tela blanca y bordes verde inglés sobre su regazo, correspondiendo con una tranquilidad que por supuesto no sentía a la sonrisa del maldito chico que lo metió en esta situación.

Voldemort (o _Tom_, como le encantaba llamarlo el chico cuando estaban en privado) sabía que Harry había sido adoptado cuando tenía siete años y su familia muggle había sido asesinada brutalmente, sólo que nunca había conocido a sus padres, y es que ¿para qué? Voldemort no entendía realmente por qué necesitaba la aprobación de los padres de _su _chico para empujarlo contra cualquier superficie, bajarle los pantalones y follárselo hasta que el mundo dejara de existir, pero si eso hacía feliz al Hufflepuff, Voldemort iba a hacerlo feliz, sabiendo que eso lo beneficiaba más a él que al tejón.

El comedor donde estaban acomodados no era de otro nivel más que para competir con _toda _la Mansión Malfoy, pero Voldemort se lo esperaba: Harry era peor que la cría Malfoy, un total príncipe y totalmente mimado.

Aunque Voldemort sabía que, en realidad, también era un traje para el chico. Uno que le quedaba _demasiado _bien.

Le mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel impecablemente blanco, donde habían platos blancos con pequeños detalles en azul y cubiertos de plata con un emblema familiar que, aunque lo reconocía (porque _tenía_que reconocerlo) realmente no le decía nada más que el apellido adoptivo de su chico y una vieja familia de largos reinados; a día de hoy, los Lecter llegaban a ser totalmente anónimos, y aunque sabía que no eran muggles, tampoco es que tuvieran influencia en el mundo mágico. Dos copas de cristal estaban frente a cada plato, una vacía y otra con agua que se mantenía a una temperatura perfecta. Habían recipientes que contenían salsas y panes, todo con un olor que su aguda nariz reconocía, pero no podía recordar exactamente.

Will Graham apareció por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, sonriendo brevemente a Voldemort y con cariño a su hijo, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Voldemort había escuchado y observado mucho de este mestizo: un hombre atormentando por su propia mente, tan empático como una esponja que absorbe todo a su alrededor. Era increíble, pero no lo suficiente como para que quisiera secuestrarlo y utilizarlo. Además, su chico le había dicho que el hombre era más de lo que parecía, y que lo asesinen si no tomaba en cuenta su palabra.

—Espero que no te moleste la tardanza, _Tom_, pero el cerdo estaba difícil de tratar.— Will sonrió en disculpas mientras se sentaba a un lado de Harry y quedado a la izquierda de la cabecera. Voldemort estaba a la derecha, y simplemente levantó una ceja, queriendo arrancarle la lengua por llamarlo por su nombre de nacimiento, tan mundando y simple, pero se detuvo de cualquier otro movimiento al ver la sonrisa del chico. _Desafío_. Will tomó su silencio como pregunta.—Hannibal dice que el miedo a veces arruina un poco la carne. Hay veces que los cerdos saben que van a morir y, al parecer, creen no merecerlo. Además, éste era demasiado viejo.

Hannibal Lecter apareció entonces, llevando una gran bandeja entre sus manos y sonriendo hacia sus invitados, una sonrisa amable y llena de placer como cualquier anfitrión feliz de tratarlos. La sonrisa sólo activaba una alarma en la cabeza de Voldemort. El hombre vestido en un elegante traje de tres piezas dejó la bandeja en el centro de la mesa entre ellos, levantando la tapa de metal que mantenía la carne caliente; sirvió a cada uno de una forma totalmente delicada y exquisita, y Voldemort sintió la leve tentación de burlarse de Lucius y sus elfos, que en definitiva no llegarían al nivel de galantería y excentricismo que soltaba Hannibal Lecter en pequeños movimientos, confiados y seguros. Hannibal se encargó del vino, entonces, tinto y dulzón, aunque totalmente perfecto hasta para el paladar de Voldemort, que no preferiría mucho más que su propia reserva o whisky.

Fue cuando el dueño del lugar se sentó que todos comenzaron a comer, en un silencio cómodo y solamente roto por el sonido no tan estridente de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos y las respiraciones de todos. Voldemort iba por su tercer trozo de carne, y _joder_ si no ha vivido lo suficiente, comiendo todas las comidas que existían, como para saber que, a pesar de los condimentos, las salsas y el puré de papas con ajo demasiado bueno, eso _no __era__carne__ de cerdo_. No _olía_a carne de cerdo, no _sabía_ a carne de cerdo, y _no era_carne de cerdo.

—Entonces, señor Riddle, ¿me permite tutearlo?— Hannibal cortó el silencio sin rudeza, observando su propio plato y discretamente el plato de los demás, buscando la aprobación de los demás en torno a cuánto comen. Voldemort asintió, sus ojos marrones distinguiendo las sombras tras los ojos cobrizos del padre de su chico. Evitó fruncir el ceño cuando vio la sonrisa del hombre dirigida hacia él.—Gracias, Tom. Entonces, dime, ¿algún problema con la carne?

_Oh, el hombre era extraño._ Voldemort en realidad esperaba que el hombre le preguntara cuáles eran sus intenciones con la princesa.

—¿Por qué habría problema con la carne, señor Lecter?

Harry rió un poco, aunque no dijo nada luego de una mirada hacia Graham que sólo observaba con diversión oculta a Hannibal. Voldemort creía saber donde estaba en ese momento, y qué era en el juego de ajedrez, pero ahora, dudaba. Hannibal le sonrió, y él sólo agudizó un poco más su olfato y comenzó a trabajar más rápido su memoria, sabiendo que _sabía _qué carne estaba comiendo.

Continuaron la cena entre Harry hablando con sus padres y metiéndolo en las conversaciones intermitentemente, pero nada que lograra que Voldemort realmente quisiera asesinarlos a todos. Eso hasta que, por supuesto, Harry volvió a hablar, respondiendo una pregunta de Lecter sobre una periodista que al parecer había insultado a Graham y a su mentalidad.

—Creo que deberíamos asesinarla.— Harry bebió un sorbo de su vino, los ojos más brillantes que de costumbre pero con el ceño fruncido, molesto con el hecho de que alguien se atrevió a insultar a uno de sus seres queridos. Voldemort sabía que el chico era malditamente sobreprotector con sus padres. Había vivido en primera mano su furia, y aunque divertida y extraordinaria, prefiere ahorrarse la molestia nuevamente. Harry suspiró, ignorando las miradas que recibía de sus padres, increíblemente indiferentes.—No tiene mucha carne realmente, pero su existencia ya es demasiado molesta.

Voldemort entonces probó el último trozo de su carne, terminando así su primer plato, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con las miradas de William y Hannibal. Voldemort sonrió a ambos, Harry sonriendo divertido a un lado de un Graham serio y Hannibal correspondiendo la sonrisa con franqueza.

Ahora, Voldemort estaba en un pequeño conflicto.

Su chico y sus padres eran asesinos, está bien. _Él por __supuesto__que__ lo sabía. _No tenía problemas con ello, es más, le facilitaba muchas cosas. Los ojos de Hannibal Lecter volvieron a verlo fijamente. Hannibal sabía, y si él sabía, William lo sabía. También ahora sabían que él _sabía, _y Voldemort, en su lugar, ya los habría asesinado si supieran lo que él. Hannibal tomó su cuchillo y Will copió el movimiento, Harry aún perdido en sus imaginaciones sobre destrucción. Voldemort dejó en cuestión de segundos su traje de Tom Riddle y entonces era de nuevo Lord Voldemort, en un traje negro elegante y tan jodidamente caro como todo Gran Bretaña en sí, ojos rojos y pelo negro largo y atado en la base de su cuello. No necesitaba varita, pero dudaba en asesinarlos, sabiendo que su chico no estaría exactamente _feliz _con ello.

Hannibal habló, cortando un trozo de pan casero con el cuchillo y huniéndolo en una salsa que ahora confirmaba olía a perejil, tomate, sal y sangre. Y _ceboll_a, pero como no era un explícito fan de aquél bulbo, por lo que decidió ignorar su sabor a favor de no molestar innecesariamente a su anfitrión.

—¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos? Will y yo hemos notado que no te gusta el nombre _Tom_, y no somos Harry como para molestarte llamándote de tal forma.— La voz de Hannibal sonaba comprensiva mientras le pasaba el pan untado a Will y este lo aceptaba con una sonrisa llenos de sentimientos que Voldemort, muy a su pesar, comprendía.— ¿Tal vez Señor Tenebroso? ¿Señor Oscuro? ¿El Innombrable?

Harry rió y Voldemort tuvo que contener una sonrisa, pero aún así mantuvo su mirada en Hannibal, atento a los movimientos que el pacífico Will hacía.

—Voldemort está bien.

No iba a imponer a los padres de su chico a que lo llamen "mi Señor". Ya había recibido una charla sobre ello. Hannibal asintió y volvió a sonreír, antes de servir a Will y a Harry otro trozo de carne. No se sirvió a sí mismo y esperó el pequeño asentimiento de Voldemort para servirle. Mientras el hombre colocaba el un fino pedazo de carne en un perfecto término medio, creyó ver un brillo complacido en sus ojos. Antes de comenzar a comer, Voldemort no pudo contener una pequeña mueca.

—¿Puedo preguntar _a quién _estamos comiendo?

Harry volvió a reír y solamente lo miró con demasiada felicidad como para ser sano, pero eso,_ otra ve_z, era bueno para sí. Will habló, mirándole a los ojos directamente por primera vez desde que se conocieron, y le sonrió.

—Harry nos había dicho que había un hombre que te irritaba, y a él también.— Una mano del hombre se dirigió hacia el cabello permanentemente desordenado de su chico, quien se inclinó hacia la caricia con el cariño brillando en su rostro.—Dijo que sería una genial primera cena si lo utilizábamos.

_Un cerdo miedoso y viejo._

—En realidad, Harry tenía razón.—Voldemort llevó un pedazo de la carne a su boca, saboreándola con mucho más placer que el plato anterior. Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y luego de tragar sonrió de medio lado a Hannibal.

Voldemort _ansiaba _la siguiente cena con los padres de su chico, entonces. Él era un poco _bizarro_, pero nunca llegó tan lejos como el canibalismo; pero, ¿quién era él para juzgar las dietas de los demás? Además, tampoco es como que le toque a su cuestionable moral comer lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano para luego convertirse en un cerdo. En especial si estaba tan espectacularmente cocinado como lo estaba Dumbledore en ese momento.

***

**Author's Note:**

> ¿qué hice? no lo sé, pero estaba aburrida y había terminado de ver un capítulo de hannibal xd
> 
> espero que este desperdicio de tiempo y sin sentido les haya gustado(?


End file.
